Zoey
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: When Zoey is chased by robot hawks, Lightning & Thunder happen to notice & help, before Zoey is a victum in an explosion & is knocked out. After she wakes up in Titans Tower, she flies off without speaking. Will she & Lightning learn to be friends?
1. Prologue

**Ok, here's Zoey's introduction. Sweet niblets even with good description, this is still the shortest thing I've ever seen! Well...sorry for that, but, what more can I say about them? And guys, this time if you're gonna review, don't tell me the only thing you have to say is what you found out was wrong with my fic...please...**

**So, again, sorry so short, but, it's a prologue. It's supposed to be short. I remembered to do one, this time. XD You know how on Teen Titans, they have a clip at the start, then the opening theme, then, the rest of it? Yeah, this is like the first clip before the theme song if it were on TV or something.**

"Get her!" a giant robot hawk hissed, flying at full speed, with a group of robot hawks with red eyes that apparently had the ability out shoot lasers, as they were doing just that, quite frequently. About 10 of them, to be exact. A few feet in front of them, a teenage girl, with long, brown hair, was flying away from them as fast as she could. She was wearing a black, short-sleeved shirt & gray arm bands, along with black fingerless gloves with gray lining, & black shorts. Her shoes were a little tall, but, not tall enough to be boots, & had gray bottoms.

Blue energy ripples could be seen coming from her arms & legs as she flew. Her bright blue eyes possessed fear as she tried her best to avoid slowing down or thinking about that creepy feeling she always got when she was being chased by something that wanted to hurt her. It was night time & pretty clear outside, with some dark clouds in the sky. She was panting hard, from flying for miles.

"Surrender now, & you will suffer less pain!" one of the hawks hissed at her, shooting some lasers from it's eyes. Instead of responding, she continued gong as fast as she could & panting, harder than ever as she looked for any sign of escape.

**I know, really not even as much to tell as it looks. XD The of course, the first chapter WILL be MUUUCH longer.**


	2. The Rest of the Story

****

EDIT

****

I re-wrote almost all of it. It fits the show a little better, now. I wonder why...lol...

On a tall building, about 10 stories high, Lightning, & his brother, Thunder, were sitting up on top of it, watching the stars, their feet dangling from the side. Lightning backed up & sighed, laying down & putting his hands behind his head.

"Don't you just love stargazing?"

"Where's the big dipper?"

"How should I know? They all look the same to me."

"Those ones look like a pan."

"Then, maybe, that's the big dipper."

"Is it the big dipper or the little dipper?" Lightning sat up & looked.

"Umm…definitely the big dipper." Before either of them could say anything more, a brown-haired girl zoomed past them so fast, she left behind her a wind force that almost knocked Lightning off the side of the building. The robot hawks followed closely behind her & they, too zoomed past the building & almost out of sight.

"Thunder, did you see that?" Lightning said, standing up.

"Yes. We should help her." Lightning smiled.

"I love how we agree on almost everything…" And with that, he took off towards the robot hawks, followed by Thunder, who was riding on a cloud. "You help the girl. I'll take those robots…" Without responding, Thunder flew in front of the hawks & blasted at them as he flew. Behind them, Lightning was blasting at them, causing about half of them to turn around & go after him. He quickly turned around & shot in the other direction, leading them away. Some of them screeched & exposed long talons that could leave quite a mark. Lightning looked behind him & went faster, quickly turning into an alley close to the ground. He stopped at a dead end & landed on the ground, turning around to see the hawks, flying in front of him, ready to strike.

"EEEEEEEE!" one screeched, charging at him too fast to be dodged, & the only thing he could do was turn around, before the hawk's sharp talons scraped across his back. He screamed out in pain, before the hawk turned back to the other robots & they all started flapping like mad, several of them charging, once again. Lightning quickly picked up a trashcan lid & held it over his face, blocking the hawks' painful attacks, then put it down & blasted several of them, making them explode.

He smiled, as seeing how easy it was to destroy them if he aimed right. Two of them shot lasers at him. Fortunately for him, he was able to dodge them, while shooting more bolts at them, destroying the rest of them. He covered up his face with his arms as so not to get hit by flying robot parts.

"Ha! You robots are no match for me!" he said. He heard slight beeping & picked up a beeping piece of metal with numbers on it, counting down from 5. He gasped & threw it down, before shooting off as fast as he could. He didn't even think about looking back when he heard a huge explosion behind him. Meanwhile, Thunder & the girl were now fighting the hawks in the air. She put up a shield over them when they shot lasers at them, before taking it down & blasting at them. Thunder blasted a couple of them out of the air & Zoey flew down towards the ground, as the rest of the hawks chased her. She smiled & changed courses as soon as she was a split-second away from hitting the ground, causing a few of them to run into the ground & explode. One turned in time, however, & she was now standing on the ground, backing up until she was near a trashcan, & an alley.

The hawk slowed its pace & came towards her, hissing as its eyes heated up. She quickly put up a shield, just after the hawk blasted lasers out of its eyes & then, took it down & blasted it, making it explode. She walked up to the remains of the hawk, & really the only real piece was a big piece of metal that looked like its chest piece. She smiled to herself, before picking it up & looking at it.

She then picked up a piece of metal identical to the one Lightning had escaped from. She dropped it & gasped, before it exploded right in front of her, radiating a bright, red light from the spot it exploded from, knocking her, unconscious. Thunder & Lightning walked through the smoke & looked at her. They looked at each other with concern on their faces.

* * *

The super girl blinked, only seeing black & blurry fading from each other, as she heard voices.

"Is she alright?"

"Shh! Quiet, brother. I think she's waking up."

"Guys, stop hovering over her…" She finally blinked her eyes open. Even then, her vision was still blurry. It took a moment for her vision to clear, before she sat up & gasped, looking around, frequently. The first person she saw was Robin, standing in front of her.

"Good. You're awake." he said.

"Who are you?!" she asked, acting rather scared.

"Calm down. My name is Robin. We're not gong to hurt you." She didn't respond, but, just sat there, shaking. Starfire zipped up to her.

"And I am Starfire. Please, tell me, what is your name?"

"Umm…uh…uh-uh…umm…" she stuttered.

"Don't do that, Starfire." Lightning said, "She's obviously in shock." She looked around & saw Lightning, Thunder, Starfire, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, & Beast Boy, all standing in the room. Raven, Cyborg, & Beast Boy were all behind them. However, she wasn't familiar with any of them & backed up on the little bed she was sitting on, still in shock.

"Listen. We are friends." Robin told her, "We're not going to hurt you. We only want to help." After a second, she shook her head back & forth & zoomed out of the room, through the ceiling. Everyone stared up in shock at the big hole in the ceiling as she made her way through the sky. Lightning flew through it after her. He flew in front of her as she squealed, before bumping into him, knocking them both to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" she snapped.

"Me?! What are you doing? We just saved you & you ran off!"

"I don't even know you. And I don't know what you're talking about. I have to go home." She stood up & got ready to fly, before Lightning grabbed her arm.

"Wait. First, tell me why you just flew off without talking to us."

"I don't have to tell you anything. Leave me alone." She yanked her arm away from him & zoomed off. Instead of following her, Lightning just growled & flew off.

* * *

Memories from the explosion began to flow back to her as she flew through the air during sunrise.

"Gosh." she said, "I wasn't very friendly towards those guys yesterday…especially that one that chased me…" She stopped to float in mid air. She shrugged & flew off again, before smiling. "Ah, well. I'll never see them again, anyway…" After she said, this, she sped up. "Zoey makes a turn around the other contestants & zooms ahead! It's a new record!" she said, pretending to announce a race & fly in it at the same time. She sped up & did a flip, before continuing, "She speeds up…this could get interesting, folks."

Meanwhile, Lightning & Thunder were flying through the air as well, unaware that Zoey might crash into them. After a few seconds, Lightning was sent out of sky as Zoey crashed into him, unaware of what she'd hit, as her eyes were closed, as she yelled out, with her arms in the air,

"She crosses the finish line & wins a hundred dollars!" She stopped & opened her eyes. She saw some of the branches on the trees below her had been broken. One of the trees had been broken in half. She flew down to see what had happened. "Hello? Anyone down here?" Lightning sat up, his back facing her & spat out some leaves, before whirling around as he stood up.

"Yes! Watch where you're going! You ran right into me!"

"Oh. Is that how these trees got broken?"

"Ya' think?" Lightning crossed his arms, "You sure have a thing for running into people, don't you?"

"Hey, you look familiar."

"Oh, ha ha, very funny." Zoey gave him a confused look. "You do, too. My short-turn memory loss made me forget, but, I remember, now." he continued, sarcastically. "You crashed into me & then left!"

"Look! All I said was I remembered you from yesterday! Why do you have to be so rude about it?!"

"Easy come, easy go."

"Ugh! And to think I was gonna apologize to you for banging into you last night!" As she spoke, she turned her body to take off. "I guess I'll save it for someone who deserves it!" Before she took off, she shot daggers at him, & flew off, not even bothering to go around the tree branch, but, instead, going right through it & chopping it off. It landed on Lightning's head. As Zoey flew into the air, she landed on a water tower & sat down on a platform that seemed to go all around the tower.

"If I ever see him again, I'll…" As she complained with her arms crossed, a green star bolt hit the round platform she was sitting on & knocked her off. "WHHOOOOA!" She landed in someone's arms. She opened on of her tightly closed eyes & looked up to see Robin.

"Sorry about that. You ok?"

"Yeah, fine…" she muttered. "So, what are you guys doing, now?"

"I'll ask you why you left later."

"Oh, not that, again…"

"But, right now, we're fighting him!" Robin pointed into the as a hawk flew into sight.

"Talon!" Zoey heard herself gasp.

"So, you know them?" Talon asked her, morphing into his human form.

"You know him?" Robin asked.

"Can we ask questions later?" Zoey asked, jumping out of his arms & flying off. Talon chased after her, morphing back into a hawk & screeching. Zoey turned the top half of her body & readied a fireball.

"Go…away!" she yelled, throwing it at him as it hit his wing. He screeched & shot red lasers from his eyes. In the woods, Lightning watched as Zoey & Talon flew over the trees.

"Whoa…that's the biggest bird I've ever seen!" He ran a couple of feet, and then stopped. "Thunder, where are you?!"

"Here. Why?" Thunder replied, coming out from behind the trees.

"Come on. That's no ordinary bird." He flew up the canopy, followed by Thunder. As Zoey flew through the air, Lightning flew up to her side.

"Looks as if you're in a bad situation…" he said.

"Get out of here! I don't need to hear you gloat!"

"Hey, look, I just wanna help!"

"I don't need your help!" She flew ahead, along with Talon.

"Well, I'm gonna help you whether you like it or not." As Talon flew after her, she turned her body around to throw fireballs at him, missing as he dodged, before shooting more red lasers at her. She gasped & flew straight up, catching Talon of guard as he almost flipped, trying to stop. How she did that so fast was beyond him. He shot more lasers from his eyes, now chasing her higher & higher into the air, as Lightning stopped flying & looked up at them.

"I can use this to my advantage." he said. He turned to his brother, "Thunder, go up into that big cloud & kick the wind up." Lightning flew off to fight Talon, while Thunder flew into the clouds. Meanwhile, Talon was about to grab Zoey from his talons, as he was gaining on her.

"Hey, bird brain!" Lightning said, throwing bolts at him. Talon screeched & turned his head, shooting lasers from his eyes. "Is that the best you can do?" Talon turned around & flapped his wings, screeching, before Lightning rammed right into his chest, knocking them both off course. They flipped through the air as Zoey floated there, staring, wide-eyed at them. Lightning threw a bolt at Talon's chest & caught his feathers on fire, quickly flying away, before Talon flapped his wings, putting the fire out with the air & screeching, before following him.

"What's he doing?" Zoey asked herself, tilting her head & giving a confused look. The two disappeared in the clouds above her. She began to float towards it, before hearing loud screeching as the cloud electrified & Talon went flying, uncontrollably, out of sight & far away from her. Her eyes widened & it started raining. She gave a blank expression. "Thanks for the help…" she muttered. The Titans flew up to her, Starfire holding Cyborg & Robin riding on Beast Boy, who was now a pterodactyl.

"That was excellent! Did you do that?" Robin said.

"Umm…" He pulled out a Titans communicator & threw it at her. She caught it. "W-What's this?"

"You're officially an honorary Titan!"

"For helping us defeat the bad guy." Starfire added.

"Thanks…but…"

"We shall prepare a victory feast for you."

"No, really, I…I have to go…I…won't be able to make it. Bye!" And with that, she flew off. As she was flying, she ran into a tree & dropped the communicator. She backed up & rubbed her arm, before taking off again, not bothering with the communicator.

"Oh! Did you see that, brother? I toasted that chicken!" Lightning said, excitedly.

"Yes. I also saw Zoey fly away."

"What? Why'd she go away? We just saved her! Isn't she gonna thank us?"

"She may be afraid to, after the way you guys fought." Lightning looked down & gave a worried expression.

* * *

Zoey was sitting on the water tower in the rain, leaning her face on her hands. She sighed. Her eyes widened enough to see through the rain as Lightning floated in front of her. She sat up straight.

"Hi…" she said.

"Hi…look, I think we got off on the wrong foot, earlier…"

"Me, too. Let's start over." Zoey stood up & extended her hand. "Hi. My name is Zoey." Lightning shook her hand.

"Hi, Zoey. You may call me Lightning."

"Interesting…" Lightning sat down next to her & let go of her hand. "So…" Lightning looked at her.

"So…?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Umm…well…I don't know…" He sat up & rubbed his neck. "I uh…"

"You wanted to start over all along, didn't you?"

"Umm…yes? I-I mean no. I mean uh…"

"It's ok. I get what you're trying to say."

"Oh…you do…"

"Of course. No wants to fight all the time, right?"

"Uh….right! And besides, whatever we were fighting about must've been stupid, because, I can't even remember what we were arguing about."

"Heh, heh…yeah, me either…" She brought her legs up to her chest & looked through the rain. "I like it when it rains." she said.

"Really? Most people your age find it most annoying."

"Not me. I love it. It makes me feel…umm…I don't know what the word is. Peaceful."

"Umm…yeah…" He paused, "Me…too?" She sat up sat, allowing her legs to drop over the side & gave him a playful punch in the arm.

"No, seriously, what's it make you wanna do?"

"Relax." Lightning leaned on his back & pulled his arms behind his neck as he spoke.

"I think after earlier, I kinda figured out what your power is."

"Yeah…" Lightning sat up & moved his pupils to look at her. They smiled at each other. Zoey stood up.

"Race ya' to that big cloud over there." she said, pointing to a cloud in the sky.

"I see it." Lightning stood up.

"So it's on?" She giggled.

"It's on, alright." Zoey & Lightning took off flying.

"It's on like whipped cream on pie!" Zoey finished.

"What?"

"You know what I mean." They laughed. "You know…this could be the start of an awesome friendship…"

**-THE END-**

**Lol, I sort of just made up Talon as I wrote, so, that's why I didn't exactly describe him.**

Ok, here's the first chapter. I hope you like it. It's a lot better than what I wrote last time. XD


End file.
